A Lightning Constellation
by Smilez'n'Blessins
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Lucy believes she is weak from her performance and when she is kicked out of Team Natsu, her fears are confirmed. She runs into Laxus who wants to right his wrongs and agrees to train her. Fairy Tail believes she is dead when she disappears. When Lucy and Laxus come back, redemption is made for them both. Laxus/Lucy some swearing and a bit of blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Smilez! Thank you for taking a little peek at my story! This is my first Fairy Tail story and I adore the idea of Laxus and Lucy! And I'm following the "kicking Lucy out of Team Natsu thing" just so I can find a bit of a push for the story then I will grow to develop an original story line for another story. This will be set after the Grand Magic Games. So I am going to take a crack at this and see how it works out! :3 Feel free to give constructive criticism but with nice words cause I'm overly sensitive T.T So, without further rambling, **

**Here is the story of two blondies and a whole lot of determination and love…**

Chapter One

I sat in my fluffy bed in my apartment, not really moving. In my hands were the precious keys of all my wonderful celestial spirit friends. I must've caused them great disappointment. I wasn't able to bring Fairy Tail a single victory at the Grand Magic Games. I didn't contribute that much at all. To be wonderful legends like Natsu and Erza, one could only dream. Well, I didn't use magic as early as they did, because I was sheltered in a wonderful home. But I wanted to show that I truly belong to Team Natsu with the strongest mages, and when I was about to perform Urano Metria on Flare, I convinced myself that I do. I do understand that it wasn't my fault it cancelled out but… my pride feels so weak. And nothing was worse than Minerva torturing me. So humiliating.

I am very proud of how far I have come. I know that I have become a very strong Stellar Spirit mage and I have done some unbelievable things but… how come that is not good enough? Maybe its because the spirits are doing the fighting and not me. I want to fight by their side and give the best I can! I am so weak if my keys are taken away from me. I felt tiny tears slip down my face and wiped them away with the back of my hand. What am I doing? Fairy Tail still won, right? I should be very happy.

I felt some of my keys grow warm and three flashes came in front of my bed. I looked up to see Loke, Virgo and Plue in Virgo's arms. They all seemed worried.

"~Punn punn!~" Plue wiggled from Virgo's arms and wobbled to me. He clung to my arm and punned at me worriedly. I smiled weakly at Plue and pat his head.

"Lucy." I looked up to see my strongest spirit as he took his glasses off and looked at me. "Who made you feel this way, Lucy? Making my master feel weak is unforgivable." Loke frowned, his fist lighting up a bit.

I waved my hands at him. "No Loke! No one made me feel this way, just some thoughts I have, that's all." I smiled nervously. Virgo appeared at my side, "Princess, shall I punish someone?" She asked. "I SAID NO ONE DID IT! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" I yelped at her, my arms waving around.

I let out a squeak when Loke suddenly took hold of my chin gently to make me look him in the eye and I felt my cheeks tinge pink. "H-hey! Too close!" I stammered. He smiled. "Never doubt yourself, Lucy. Your strength and kindness is exactly what Fairy Tail needs, so don't compare yourself to Natsu or Erza all the time." Loke said gently. "We are very proud of how strong you are." Virgo and Plue nodded in agreement.

I felt my eyes water up and I let a sincere smile spread on my face. "Thank you… everyone. I feel a lot better, with you guys by my side!" I beamed, feeling ten times better than a few moments ago.

So I walked to Fairy Tail, my attitude completely changed and feeling light as air. I hummed as I reached the guild's doors and swung them open. "Good morning!" I sang happily to everyone and they greeted me back. I know with my friend's and spirit's support, I have nothing to be sad or worry about. I walked to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning beer mugs. "Good morning Mira!" I greeted happily. "Lucy…good morning!" Mira did not seem like herself, she almost seemed… sad.

"Mira, is something wrong?" I asked, concerned for her. She shook her head and hesitated before speaking again. "Lucy… have you talked to Natsu or the others yet?" I shook my head. "No, I'm just going to go see them now so we can go get a job! …I need my rent money..." I mumbled glumly the last part and gestured where Team Natsu was sitting. "I'll talk to you later, Mira!" I said, smiling and walked over to Team Natsu.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for another job?" I said cheerfully but no one said anything. In fact, they looked a little awkward and guilty. I noticed Lisanna sitting at the table too. "Oh good morning Lisanna!" I greeted her. "G-good morning, Lucy." She stammered and looked down at her hands.

I put my hands on my hips and pouted at them. "What's up with you guys? You don't seem like yourselves." I bent down next to Erza. "Erza, if you ran out of cake, I can go get you some more!" I smiled at her.

Erza looked up and smiled sadly at me. "Lucy… there is something we need to tell you." She said quietly. I stood up, realizing this was a bit serious. "H-hey, what is it you guys? What's going on?" I said, worried. Then Natsu stood up and placed a hand on my arm. I whipped my head to look at him and his expression was serious! Natsu was rarely serious! Only in battle was he really serious! What's going on?!

"Lucy… we will be going on a mission and it will take a while Lucy. We are facing someone really strong." He stated. I breathed out a little and smiled easily. "That's it? That's fine then! We'll take him on together! But can we just make it back in time so I can pay my-" "Lucy!" Gray stood up and faced me, looking at me sternly.

"…You're not coming with us."

I felt my heart sink a little and my stomach felt all woozy. I smiled weakly. "What do you mean? We're Team Natsu, aren't we? We'll face this together." I said, lowering my voice. "We don't want you getting hurt, Lushie." Happy said sadly. "Hurt?" I said, confused. Why would I get hurt? I could handle it, right? "Lucy, it's better if you just sit out the hard jobs. We could still go on some average ones together. Or maybe you should have some time to yourself to grow stronger. In the meantime, we will have Lisanna." Erza suggested. "Maybe it would be better if you teamed up with someone else." Gray said, looking away. I pulled my arm away from Natsu.

Time seemed to stop for me. I knew exactly what they were saying. I was too weak. I held them all back and I got in their way all the time. Weak. Useless. A burden. The shadow of my bangs covered my eyes so they wouldn't see my eyes watering up. "I-I understand. Good luck on your trip… and I am sorry." I said, forcing a smile. All this time I was getting in their way. They looked confused as to why I was apologizing but I left the table before they could ask any questions. I passed by the bar, where Mira was looking at me worriedly. "Lucy!" She called at me but I didn't answer. I started walking slowly, then a little faster, faster, and I started running out of the guild. As soon as I burst out the doors, I sprinted somewhere, away from there. People who were supposed to be my family, thought me as weak. I kept running and tears ran down my face as I ran. I ran into the nearby forest and then I stopped from exhaustion. I breathed heavily and then fell to the forest floor.

After all we been through… I just wasn't strong enough. They just let me tag along so they wouldn't hurt my feelings. Did they think so little of me? They still thought me of "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia, not just Lucy of Fairy Tail. Poor little rich girl had nowhere to go. And Natsu… we were partners. Why Natsu?

I wrapped my arms around myself and cried. The tears wouldn't stop and I screamed into the woods and it echoed. I lay down on the ground and looked up in the sky. What would I do now? I didn't want to team up with anyone else, it wasn't the same. There is no use just sitting here and being weak, I need- no, MUST get stronger! I needed to prove I wasn't nothing! A sudden flash of determination and hardness entered my eyes and I sat up. "Never again… will I be weak." I said to myself.

"Its really weird to talk to yourself…" A voice said behind me and I screamed loudly from being startled.

What a great start I'm having…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much for the reviews! And thanks to Archangel-Angelo for the constructive criticism because I'm reaaaallyy looking to improve my writing! :3 I can't promise the chapters will be always be long, they will probably be around 1,300 words for each chapter because I gotta make some time for school work! :) So let's get on with the story!**

**From last chapter:**

**Lucy's teammates excluded her from a mission and basically kicking her out of Team Natsu. This creates thoughts in Lucy's head that they think she is weak. She has her mind set on bettering herself and becoming stronger when a "stranger" appears before her.**

Chapter Two

I scrambled backed from the shadowed figure and bumped into a tree. So far, this 'strong' thing wasn't working out for me since I was cowering from a stranger. 'C'mon, Lucy! Buck up!' I thought to myself. I quickly got up from the ground and my hand was hovering over my keys and near my whip. I had a new determined look on my face.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded strictly. The stranger seemed to have a big, bulky figure of a man but I couldn't make out his face because the trees shadowed him. I flinched a bit when he let out a throaty chuckle.

"I do what I want, Blondie. I don't need you ordering me around." He said snidely but nevertheless, step out of the shadows and revealed himself.

I let out a sigh in relief and slumped to a sitting position on the ground. "Laxus… Thank goodness! You startled me a bit." I smiled nervously at him. Laxus was easier to be around with because I believe he has truly changed from helping us at the S-Class exam and The Grand Magic Games. Doesn't mean that he isn't intimidating…

"Psh. You get scared too easily, Blondie." He snickered and ran his hand over his 'blond' hair. My eye twitched a bit.

"You're blond too, dumbass."

"HEY! Who are you calling dumbass?!"

"I'm calling you dumbass, dumbass!"

"Fine! It's a dumb idea to try to help a weakling like you anyways!" He huffed and turned away. My eyes widened and I reached out to grab his coat sleeve that he never puts his arms through.

"Wait!... What do you mean, 'help me'?" I asked him curiously. He crossed his arms and looked down at me smirking. Ugh, still a jerk.

"I heard of your little desire to become stronger. I'm feeling generous enough to help you out with that. I could train you, but you would have to listen to what I say." He grinned and got up close to my face. I stuttered and back away a little. Laxus.. was offering me help? This was way out of character. Laxus liked to hit things, tease people and show off his strength. Not _help people._ I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why would you want to help me? This is probably the first conversation we ever had." I asked and crossed my arms. Laxus grunted in reluctant agreement.

"Look, I'm offering you a chance to actually protect your friends. If you wanna pass it up, fine." He snapped and began to walk away.

I…I needed to do this. If anyone could make me stronger, it would be Laxus and I want to be able to prove I could hold my own in battle and protect everyone. That's all I wanted. I should be able to put up with Laxus. We might even be able to become friends…perhaps?

Again, I reached after him and hugged him around the waist. He stopped, in what I think was shock. "Please, wait… I'm sorry. I do want to get stronger and protect everyone. They all try their hardest and I just end up on the ground because I'm weak. I'll do whatever you say in training… I need you." I said quietly, my eyes watering up. Laxus looked down at me, surprise covering his face before I saw a hint of blush and he turned his face away.

"…Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Could've saved me some time…" Laxus grunted and hesitantly patted my head. I beamed a smile up at him and stepped away. I realized Laxus may act and seem like a jerk but I think there is something behind all of those walls he has built up and I want to climb and sneak my way over them. You never know what you might find behind them.

Laxus bent down a bit to look at me sternly. "You do what I say blondie, got it?"

"Stop calling me blondie!"

"Why? You are blond."

"So are you!"

"Shut up! Do you ever stop talking?!"

"RUDE!"

Laxus sighed. "We are gonna travel to train. It's better you are not here for distractions." He said. I looked down. I wouldn't see Erza, Gray, Happy or Natsu. But I have to prove myself. This is for them. Laxus looked down at me strangely, "We will leave tomorrow at 8 to the train station. Do… you wanna say your good-byes now?" He mumbled.

I shook my head and looked at the direction of Fairy Tail. "Team Natsu probably already left for their mission… I can't face Fairy Tail again until I am strong enough to be worthy of being there." I smiled weakly. He grunted and began walking away. "See ya in the morning then… blondie."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I can't believe Laxus wasn't decent enough to help me get out of the woods. Well, I would have to get used to things like that because I would be spending a lot more time with him. I sighed as I finally made it out of the forest and into town. I didn't want to walk alone so I summoned Plue to walk with me.

"Pun pun!" He punned happily and waved. I giggled and waved back, "Hi Plue! Walk with me?" He nodded and walked beside me in his little wobbly way. I sighed as I looked up at the stars. "Everything will be fine once I get stronger, right Plue? I'll get back on Team Natsu or I'll start my own team! I'll be able to save everyone from danger and no one will ever see me weak again." I said with happy determination. Plue looked up at me with what I presumed was a worried face. "Pun pun!  
"Don't worry! I'll eventually get used to Laxus. He is part of Fairy Tail so he won't hurt me." I said reassuringly. There was no doubt in my mind that Laxus would not make training easy on me so I need to work hard on this. No more running away for me, I'm heading straight into battle, head and hear first. This will be the uprising of the new and improved Lucy.

Narrator's Point of View – With Laxus

Laxus was walking on his way home with his sound-pods on his ears. The blondie would probably get on his nerves but he needed to do this for his own personal reasons. He could probably make her stronger but he didn't exactly have good _people skills _so it might take a bit longer. Maybe a couple of years. She must be pretty determine if she is willing to stay away from her friends for that long, he thought. He would admit one thing; the girl has spunk and some fire in her. He chuckled lowly to himself, he would make sure to take advantage of that fire in training.

Laxus stopped suddenly when he spotted a figure up ahead that was in the middle of the street and was facing his way. Laxus could tell the guy was looking his way. Was this guy looking for a fight, he thought and smirked. Little sparks came from his hands and the man came closer. As Laxus got a good view of him, he paused. Laxus sighed and the sparks disappeared from his hands.

"Loke…something you want? Shouldn't you be with your master?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Laxus heard that Loke was a Celestial Spirit from Bixlow when Lucy defeated him with Loke's help. Bixlow was tough so Blondie wasn't _completely _hopeless but she needed to learn not to rely on her spirits so much.

Loke stopped a few meters in front of Laxus with his hands in his pockets. He pushed he glinted glassed up the bridge of his nose and looked in Laxus' eyes with a serious atmosphere around him.

"She can handle herself. If not, she has other spirits. She is very strong after all." Loke smiled to himself.

Laxus' snickered, thinking back to the girl who he scared the daylights out of in the forest. Oh yes, very strong, he thought sarcastically. "So what is it you want then?" He asked, starting to get bored.

Loke gave him a hard glare. "I want to know what your intentions are with Lucy." He simply said. Laxus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Intentions? Train her and try not go crazy from her loud voice." He laughed a bit. Loke stepped forward a bit, gritting his teeth.

"You don't just help people Laxus." Loke's voice was dangerously low now. "If you lay one hand on Lucy… it won't be just me who will come for you."

Laxus narrowed his eyes at Loke. "Yeah? Who else will come for me then?" He asked, edging Loke on and crossing his arms.

Loke's glasses glinted as he glared at Laxus. "Lucy and the Celestial Spirit King happen to be very good friends. He admired her when she stood up to him for my life. We are allowed to kill humans but the King wouldn't let you go unpunished." Loke threatened coldly. Laxus' eyes widened and stepped back a bit. Wasn't the King the most powerful Celestial Spirit? And Lucy was _friends _with him? Laxus glared back at Loke. "I don't plan to hurt your master, spirit. I told you that so don't send a spirit king after me." He growled. Loke didn't seem to be back out.

"Then don't let any harm come to her! I will always come to her rescue but,.." He paused and clenched his fists in anger. "Sometime… I'm too late.." Loke whispered, thinking back to Lucy being tortured by Minerva and he didn't do anything. He though Virgo and Aries would be able to help her but the she stole her keys…

Laxus looked away. He saw the battle. Everything. No one deserved to be tortured and humiliated like that. He did feel bad about that.

"No one will hurt her. Not while she's with me." Laxus promised and began walking passed Loke. "Better go back to her, don't want her spazzing out when she finds you gone."

Loke smirked a bit and as he began to go back to the Spirit World,

Lucy might be in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

***Slowing walks in, head ducked down.***** Heeeeey there! Okay, I am reaaaally sorry about the insanely late update. School was being a jerk and I just wasn't feeling all that great so I lost my enthusiasm about the story. But when I read your reviews, I got excited again and loved how people liked it so I shall continue! I will update more often, as much as I can! So thanks for keeping strong with me! And your reviews are beautiful! I just want to cuddle them. So, here we are!**

**Last time: **

**Laxus reluctantly offered Lucy to train with him and she agreed, though it seems they will be fighting along the way. Loki has warned Laxus to take of Lucy or he will come after him**

**Narrator's Point of View (That's me)**

Lucy packed the only the things she needed. Laxus would probably be annoyed if she packed like Erza. They were traveling for a long time after all. She looked down at her pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand, her eyes softening with emotion. She would miss them all. So much.

But she was doing this for them! So she could come back stronger and protect everyone. That is what families do for each other. Lucy let out a sigh and heaved her backpack off her bed and on her back. Her eyes traveled over the room she has grown so accustomed to and the memories it held. When Team Natsu would barge in uninvited and eat out her fridge. But she liked the company. And she will miss it.

With once last glance at her home, Lucy turned off the lights and walked out to a new mission with new company.

The Heartfilia tapped her foot with an irritated look on her face. She was at the train station and Laxus was ten minutes late! Of all the nerve… "Stupid… he said 8:00! It's 8:10! Stupid Laxus!" Lucy grumbled.

There was no way she was standing out here by herself so she summoned Plue to keep her company.

"Open, Gate of the Little Dog! Nicola!"

"Pun pun!"

"Can you believe it Plue? He was the one who set the time and he's late!" Lucy pouted as she sat on a bench, some people passing by and giving strange looks to Plue. Plue hopped on the bench and patted her knee, trying to comfort her.

Why did she feel… disappointed? And worried? Was she afraid he wouldn't come? But this is Laxus we're talking about! He isn't exactly the friendly type… or the humanly decent type. Well, she shouldn't say that, he was getting better. He isn't trying to kill her; in fact he was helping her! But she didn't exactly know why… Laxus doesn't seem like the type to do things without a motive or some kind of profit out of something.

"What are you doing, staring at nothing? It's weird."

Lucy squeaked in surprise and sat straight up when a shadow loomed over her. Plue toppled over at the fast movement.

"L-Laxus!"

There, the lightning mage stood with a green bag slugged over his shoulder casually with a bored look on his face. Lucy stood up from the bench and Plue stood between the two blondes, looking back and forth.

"I thought you said to meet here at 8:00!"

"Huh… pretty sure I said 8:30."

"YOU SAID 8:00!"

Lucy huffed and looked away, crossing her arms. "Whatever, let's head on the train." She began walking towards the ticket booth but stopped when she realized Laxus wasn't following her. The Celestial mage let out an irritated sigh. This would be a long trip.

She stomped back to him and saw him staring down at Plue with a raised eyebrow. Plue was looking at him in the same way. "…Are you coming or not?" Lucy grumbled, blowing some blonde strands off her face.

Laxus kept staring intently at Plue, it was a huge staring contest between the two.

"Puuuuuun."

Laxus then finally looked up at Lucy. "So what is this thing?" He asked bluntly. Plue wobbled over to Lucy, hiding behind her leg in shyness.

"His name is Plue. He's one of my celestial spirits." Lucy replied, smiling down at her companion. "Pun pun!"

"He doesn't look very tough."

"I don't bring him out in battle, he is just good company."

"We should train him too." Laxus said and bent down to make eye contact with Plue. "From now on, your name is Destroyer." He declared. Then Plue, liking the name, began pounding the ground with his little fist. Lucy looked horrified and picked up Plue, hugging him to her chest.

"You aren't naming him Destroyer! His name is already Plue!" She yelled at him. Who did he think he was?! "No one is gonna fear him if his name is Plue!" Laxus yelled back. If you looked at it from an on-lookers point of view, it would seem these two are fighting over what to name their child.

Lucy huffed and took out her key. Plue waved bye and disappeared in a puff. "Let's get on the train before we miss it." Lucy left no room for argument and tugged him by the ear. "Oi! Let go Blondie!" It was useless, since Lucy had a steel grip.

They made it on the train just in time, Lucy dragging Laxus all the way. She finally let go of him when they got seated, Laxus rubbing his red ear. He was seated nearest to the door and Lucy was sitting by the window, looking out as little town buildings were out of sight and more and more trees seemed to come in view. Lucy realized she didn't even know where they were going. After about half an hour of silence and Laxus listening to his SoundPod, she decided to ask.

"I forgot to ask, where are we going?" Lucy piped in, breaking the silence that was there. No answer… Laxus was busy bobbing his head to the music that was playing with closed eyes.

"Laxus.."

Bob.

"Laaaxus.."

Bob.

Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance so she stood up, Laxus' eyes opening as she took both sides of the headphones, pulled them a little away from his ears and let them go as they slammed against his ears. Laxus grunted out in surprise and shoved the SoundPod to his neck, looking up at the blonde girl with annoyed eyes. "By the time this train is done, I'm gonna be deaf with the abuse you are putting my ears through, woman!" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lucy mimicked his movement, rolling her eyes. "You weren't listening. I was asking about the place we were going." She said, sitting back down but this time, across from him.

Laxus closed his eyes again and leaned back in his seat and for a second, Lucy thought he was going to ignore her but he started speaking. "We are going to Lucksha City. Then we are going to gather supplies and go by foot into the nearby forest, called Zoonock. Supposed to have some sort of dangerous monster there. It's been bugging the locals and people have disappeared, so we will start your training on finding this monster. May take a couple of months, so we will make you tougher along the way." Laxus smiled wickedly, as if he had some twisted things in mind. Lucy chuckled nervously, hearing about this big monster all of the sudden.

"O-okay… If that's a good place to start…" She said uncertainly when Laxus spoke up again.

"You don't seem very scared of me, Blondie." He stated bluntly. Lucy shrugged nonchalantly and crossed her legs on the seat. True, he was a bit intimidating but she wasn't really _scared _of him. Even though he had Evergreen turn her into stone, it was pretty long ago now that she thought about it.

"I don't really have the impression that you will hurt me. And I have seen some things that are scarier than you and I have made it out alive. So no, I'm not scared of you." Lucy said, her brown eyes looking at him. Laxus was looking back at her, his expression unreadable. He was silent for a few minutes before he looked away and started snickering.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "W-what?"

Laxus finished snickering before looking back at her. "You made it out alive because you let your team do the work, Blondie. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Lucy's hands formed into fist at her sides. Her lips were set in a straight line as the Celestial mage stood up and slapped the Dragon Slayer in the face. Laxus looked dumbfounded at the sudden action, looking up at Lucy's face, her eyes glassy.

"I don't let them do it by themselves! I would never let them fight alone! I may not be as strong as they are, but I always go headfirst into battle with them! I may end up on the ground quicker, but I try my best! That's what friends do for each other!" Lucy bit her lip to keep tears from falling and rush out the train compartment. "Stupid Laxus!"

Laxus sighed and leaned back in his chair. Maybe he shouldn't have said that… Blondie needs to learn not to cry though; it's a sign of weakness. That was Laxus' thoughts as he started out the window, trees of green passing by with not a town house in sight.


End file.
